


New Normal

by Samxslaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angry brothers, Car Accidents, Erica Boyd and Alison do NOT die, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, New beta, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Smoking, Sterek endgame, Swearing, Twins, also not yet, but not yet, but we will get there, fight me, like a lot, obviously, puking, stick with me, together, were gonna bounce between loves here guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Her day started out normal, but just a few hours later, it all changed. Everything was different.Maybe this would be her new normal?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Original Female Character, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfiction! Yay! But honestly I've had this idea rattling around in my brain for months and I've finally decided to share it with you.
> 
> I'm trying to get more typed up so I can give you guys more, but for now, just a taste! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! :D
> 
> This is so far un-betaed so all mistakes are mine, I apologize in advance! 
> 
> x

It started out as just a normal day.

It sure didn't end that way.

She woke up, got dressed, got coffee and rode to school with her brother, Jake. She spent hours picking out the best outfit the night before, constantly asking Jake how it looked, to which he kept responding with ‘You look fine.’ Which was super unhelpful, by the way. It was almost midnight by the time the girl finally decided not to go overboard, so she wouldn't have to try so hard all year. Choosing a simple pair of denim shorts, a red tank top, gray flannel and a pair of old black converse. Turns out it was a good choice because it was almost the last outfit she was ever going to wear.

Ok, maybe that got a little dramatic and carried away there. Let me tell you a little bit of backstory here before we get into what happened.

-

_ “Tessy! Twenty minutes and I'm leaving, you better be here or you're walking!” Her brother yelled up the stairs.  
_

_ “Got it! On my way!” She yelled back. It should be noted that she was not on her way. She wasn't even dressed, hell she hadn't even decided what she was going to do with her hair! Today was the first day of her Junior year, and she was going to be the new girl. Nothing ever goes right for the new girl, so she had to have everything as perfect as she could. Keeping her hair down, she grabbed a headband and her flannel and ran down into the kitchen. _

_ Her brother sat at the table, packing his backpack. Sitting on the counter beside her backpack was a steaming cup of coffee. “You're the best, brother.” She smiled at him and he winked back. “I just want-” She started when the toaster popping cut her off. Two eggo waffles were poking out the top of the appliance. “Seriously, Jake, you rock.” She laughed, grabbing a napkin and getting her breakfast to go.  _

_ “I just know that you would have stalled as long as you could, Tess. Let’s go!” He shook the keys in his hand and looked at her knowingly. “First day, let’s do this!” Jake gave his sister a high five and walked out the door. _

You can do this, Tess. _ She thought to herself, putting the flannel on, slinging her pack over her shoulder, and grabbing her coffee, she ran out the door towards the car. “You get to drive, so I pick the music!” She shouted once she got to the car and snatched the AUX cord from Jake's hand. When she plugged it in she realized her phone was dead. She sighed and handed the cord back to him, grabbing instead the charger cord.  _

_ Jake laughed as he played an obnoxious techno song. “This is just karma at work, Tessy, you just have to be better at life!” He shrugged, turning up the volume before she could say anything. _

_ ~ _

_ Jake and Tessa moved to Beacon Hills with their mother just a few weeks ago. Beacon Hills was just a town away from Beacon Heights, where their Aunt Jen lived. Aunt Jen was their mothers twin sister and been nagging their mother, Liz, to move to California for years. She finally agreed and had gotten a job as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial. She was already gone this morning when they had woken up for school, so Jake beeped happily when they passed it on the way. _

_ Tess spent most of the ride staring out the window, worrying about her first day. Tessa never really fit in with the kids of her old school, Jake on the other hand, thrived. Tess preferred to stay inside and read while Jake preferred hanging out in groups and going to parties. While Jake was athletic and played most school sports, Tessa would sit on the sidelines, happily cheering her brother on. The two were twins, born only seven minutes apart, Jake being the oldest and he never let her forget it. No matter how different they were, they were always the others best friend. _

_ “Don't stress, Tess. You’ll make some friends, just like back home. Even if you don't, you always have me.” Jake patted his sister's leg. “You’ll find some quiet nerds and they will accept you as one of their own in no time!” He stuck his tongue out at her. _

_ Still staring out the window, she sighed. “I know, I'm just not looking forward to being the new girl again.” She saw two boys walking down the sidewalk with backpacks, and she wondered if they were in her grade. She saw what looked to be lacrosse sticks hanging out of their bags and she sighed. ‘Probably jocks, too bad, they look cute’ she thought to herself. Turning her head to look at them when they passed, she saw a brown-haired boy waving his arms around talking to a black-haired boy who was smiling at him. _

_ “It'll be great, Tess. I promise.” Jake looked at her and smiled, pulling her attention away from the sidewalk boys. _

_ ~ _

_ Once they were in the parking lot of the school, Tessa made no moves to get out of the car. Jake, on the other hand, was already out with his bag over his shoulder, staring at his sister. Tess sighed and opened the door. _

_ “Come on, Tess. It’ll be alright!” He gave his sister what she liked to call his ‘Famous Jake Moran Smile.’ Getting out of the car the twins stood together and just stared at the school for a minute. Jake clapped her on the shoulder, kissed her cheek and started walking towards the school. _

_ Standing there alone now, Tessa pulled her earbuds out of her pocket, turned on a playlist titled ‘Pump up’ and started walking across the parking lot. _

_ That's where her whole day, or rather her whole life had changed. _

_ She saw the sidewalk boys rounding the corner of the parking lot, the boy with brown hair was still waving his arms around, and he stumbled a little, the boy with black hair righted him easily and laughed at him. Tess smiled at the encounter and looked back at her feet, which she would later think back on as a very bad decision. Had she been paying attention, she would have seen the car that seemingly came from nowhere, speeding out of the parking lot. Coming straight for her. Had she had her headphones out, she may have heard the yelling of the people around her, telling her to get out of the way. _

_ She didn't. _

_ Next thing she knew, she was laying flat on her back in the parking lot, one headphone out of her ear, the other playing music still, but she couldn't hear it. Tess couldn't hear anything but the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She saw the faces of people she didn't know crowding around her, their mouths were moving but she couldn’t hear anything. Tess saw the faces of the sidewalk boys hovering over her, but she still didn't hear their words. The last thing Tessa saw before she let the darkness consume her, was Jake, running at her, tears running down his face. _

_ - _

So that’s it, that’s how Tessa Moran’s first day of Junior year started. She hadn't been paying attention and now she will forever be the girl that got ran over in the parking lot.

When she opened her eyes she saw white. White walls, white sheets, white blanket. It was all simply too bright for her eyes and she groaned, squeezing her eyes closed again. Hearing a movement, she opened her eyes quickly scanning the room. She saw Jake asleep in a chair, his head on the bed by my feet. The brown-haired boy from the sidewalk was moving towards her quickly. She tried to say something, find her mouth as dry as the desert, and her heart monitor was beeping faster and faster.

“No, no, no, calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!” The boy held one hand up in surrender and began tapping Jake’s shoulder with the other. Jake woke up quickly and looked at the boy. “She’s awake.” He said simply, pointing at me.

“Oh my god, Tessy! Holy shit, you’re awake!” Jake half yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Tessa has never seen so much sadness in her brothers eyes, and she started crying too. “Oh, Tess, you scared us so badly! You have been out for almost three days!” He reached for her hand. 

When she tried to reach out to him she caught sight of a cast on her arm. Trying to open her mouth again, and making the sign for drink with her good hand. Carefully handing her the water cup, she took large gulps with the straw.

“Three days?” She rasped, taking another sip of her water. “I don't even know what happened.”

“Someone, my dad believes that someone to be William Barrow, hit you head-on as they were leaving the school parking lot. That was four days ago, but you’ve been out for the last three.” The brown-haired boy explained.

“Who are you?” Tessa rasped again, making grabby hands at the pitcher of water.

The boy smacked his head once, before extending his hand to Tessa. “Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” He smiled at her, filling her cup with the pitcher.

“What the hell is a Stiles? Your parents must have hated you.” She chuckled before she put her non casted hand to her head. “Ow, I guess that’s just karma getting me back.”

“Yea,h I get that a lot.” He smiled. “You should hear my full name, then you would know that they had destined me to be laughed at forever. Stiles seemed like the lesser of the two evils.” The boy- _ Stiles _ \- laughed dryly.

“Stiles here insisted on being here when you woke up, his dad is the Sheriff, he figured you would be more comfortable telling him rather than his dad.” Jake stretched, “I'm going to go call mom, she went home to shower, will you be alright here with Stiles?” He touched his sister's leg and when she winced, he recoiled instantly. 

“I'll be fine, go call her.” Tess smiled at her brother and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“See I told you that you would make friends!” He whispered and stuck his tongue out at her, though she could see that the playfulness didn't reach his eyes.

“So I don't remember anything about getting hit, so i don't know how much help I can be to you or your dad.” Tessa closed her eyes and put her head back on her pillow. The room was spinning and staring at this kid was not helping matters.

“I'm actually here about something else, but that seemed like the best way for your brother to let me stay.” Stiles rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down. When she tried to move away from him, pain shot through her entire body, making her panic and try and move more, only causing more pain.

“Hey, hey, hey, just relax!” Stiles shushed me, holding my shoulders still. “Stay still, it'll hurt less. I'll explain why I'm here but I need you to not move, ok?” He kept a hold on my arms. “Barrow plowed right thought you like you weren’t even there, and you get seriously messed up, just please don't move.”

Nodding her head, Tessa stopped struggling and stared at the boy. Jake walked in just at that moment and took in the scene, confused. 

“Mom is on her way back in, she’s been running herself ragged since you came in here.” He stepped over towards the bed and stared at Stiles until he stood up, Jake taking his place on the bed. “Jesus, Tessy, I'm so sorry. I should have waited for you.” His eyes got teary, which made Tess’s eyes get teary. “I'm so so sorry.” He grabbed his sister's hand and just let the tears fall.

“It wasn't your fault Jake, I should have been paying more attention. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but she instantly felt nauseous and closed her eyes.

Jake was quick to put his hands on her shoulder and keep her laying down. “Tessy, you need to relax.” He soothed, pushing the remote for the bed and sitting her up that way. “You’ve got to take it easy.”

“What happened to me, why won’t either of you let me move?” Tess panicked her heart rate monitor reflecting her anxiety. 

The two boys looked at each other, before looking back at her. “Tess..” Jake started, “You’ve been asleep for three days. When the car hit you, you broke your leg, your arm and a few ribs, hence the tenderness, but more importantly, you hit your head pretty hard. The doctors took a brain scan when they brought you in, they were concerned but optimistic. Then you went to sleep and you wouldn't wake up. Now that you're awake they will run some more tests but they think that you have a brain bleed, so you have  _ got _ to take it slow.” Jake explained, his voice cracking a little.

“Epidural Hematoma.” Stiles supplied from the foot of the bed. “That’s what they are looking for.” He added quietly, Jake smiled sadly at him and nodded.

“Am I going to die?” Tess whispered, trying to reach for her brother's hand, but her body protesting again.

“Oh god, Tess, don't even say that!” Jake’s eyes got wide, “Don't even think it! You're going to be alright.” He shushed his sister, grabbing onto her hand carefully. The twins just stared at each other and let silent tears fall down faces.

Tess laid her head back onto her pillows and closed her eyes for a second, and she fell asleep, tears still flowing down her face.

-

“Tessy? Mom’s here.” Jake said softly, waking her up. “Tess?” He repeated until she opened her eyes.

“Oh Tessa, baby!” Liz cried when she saw her daughter was finally awake. “Oh, my sweet girl!” She kissed Tessa’s forehead lightly. “You went back to sleep after Jake called me, I was so afraid that you weren’t going to wake up again.” 

“I'm still here, momma, don't you worry.” Tessa smiled at her mother with a sad smile on her face. 

“Oh my sweet girl, I know you are!” Liz laughed weakly at her. “You’re going to be just fine, you know that? These people are the best and they will make you feel better!” Jake and Liz both stared down at her sadly.

“Can you both please stop doing that? I'm going to be alright!” The girl snapped at her family. “I'm sorry, I know you both mean well, but please stop looking at me like that.” Liz wiped her face and stood straighter and Jake just rolled his eyes.

“You’re exactly right, baby. You’re going to be just fine.” Her mother smiled, wiping another tear from her face. “How about something to eat? Are you hungry?” She asked and Tess nodded her head gently, making her mother laugh. “Coffee?” Liz waggled her eyebrows and Tess nodded faster.

“Oh coffee, yes please!” Tess groaned, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. It was then that she noticed that Stiles was still there. 

“We will go and get some food, and Jake is going to go and get you some good coffee, not this hospital crap!” Her mother smiled, kissing her daughter’s forehead again. “Stiles is going to stay with you,” Liz looked at Stiles, “You yell if she needs anything at all.” Stiles nodded his head and saluted the woman with a smile on his face.

Once they had both left, Tessa sighed. “I love them both very much but they are so hover-y.” Stiles laughed at her, walking over to sit on the bed again. Tessa smiled at him, finally taking a good look at the boy.  _ Man, oh, man. He was cute. _ “I'm surprised that you're still here.”

“I actually had something that I wanted to talk to you about, and it's fairly urgent.” He took a deep breath. “So I have this friend, Scott, he was with me when you got hit. Well, he’s” Stiles paused thinking of the right word, “Special, I guess you could say.” He stood up and started pacing the room. “He can help you get better. I should just call him, he can explain this so much better than I can.” He looked at her, finally stopping for a second, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Wait, I can just text Melissa, she works here too, hold on.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing, not even giving Tess a second to answer him, not even stopping his incessant pacing.

“Hello? Are you even having a conversation with me or are you just talking to yourself? I'm only asking because you haven't even let me get a word in. Special how? How can he help my brain bleed?” She asked, starting to get nauseous following his pacing. “And could you please sit down, your pacing is giving me a headache.” 

“Epidural Hematoma,” Stiles said as he stopped walking for just a second before starting back up again.

“What?” Tess asked, closing her eyes again.  _ This boy is going to make me vomit if he doesn't stop moving. _

“Not a brain bleed, exactly. But Scott is just special, he can explain. Melissa is working but she said she would be right up.” He mumbled, still pacing.

“Trash can.” Tessa yelped, pulling the boys attention from his pacing. He rushed over and handed her the trash can just in the nick of time because she did in fact vomit.

-

Tessa sat there, head pounding and feeling dizzy while Stiles, thankfully, stopped moving and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. A knock at the door pulled both of their attention. A woman with black hair and purple scrubs poked her head in the door. Seeing Stiles, she walked in and closed the door behind her. 

“You must be Tessa?” She asked with a smile on her face, and Tessa nodded her head gently. “Well Hi Tessa, I'm Melissa McCall, I work with your mother here.” She smiled at me again walking over to grab the chart. Tessa felt better already, hearing the woman’s voice, it was a soothing voice. “Stiles here thinks that you should meet my son Scott, and based on your chart and your vitals from the last few days, I think that he is right. Scott can help you get better, would that be something you would be interested in?” Melissa asked, touching Tessa’s arm lightly.

“Would I be interested in getting better? Why yes, I think that I would.” Tessa replied dryly. “Stiles said that Scott is special. How can he help my brain bleed?” She asked confused.

“Epidural Hematoma.” Stiles piped up and Tessa just rolled her eyes at him.

“I'm going to give him a call and have him come over after class,” She looked at her watch, “Should be about an hour or so.” Melissa looked at the girl sadly, running a hand down her hair. Tessa leaned into the touch gratefully. Suddenly Tessa’s eyes shot wide open and she made grabby hands at the trash can again, Stiles was quicker this time and got it to her on time. Melissa looked at Stiles and ran her hand over Tessa’s hair once more. “Oh, sweetie.” She said sadly. Handing the trash can back, Tessa’s eyes started getting heavier. “Just rest honey, you’ll be alright.” 

Tessa woke up again to the sounds of voices. Her mom was standing at the edge of the bed with Melissa. “She’s going to be just fine Liz, I promise. Scans aren’t bad at all and I think she’s going to be just fine.” Melissa was telling her mother. “She is awake again.” Melissa smiled and her mother turned around quickly.

“Oh Tessy, good! I brought you some food, but sadly I'm needed for work so I can't stay. But I promise that I will check on you as much as I can! Melissa is working on this floor so if you need me, tell her and she will come and find me ok?” Liz held onto her daughter's hand and kissed her forehead again. Tess nodded.

“Go to work, you know right where to find me.” Tessa smiled at her mother, though she felt terrible, making her mother this worried. “I love you, Momma.” She kissed her cheek.

“Oh, I love you, too, baby.” Liz patted her head and walked out.

“We sent your brother home, he’s been here for days and he needed rest,” Melissa said, walking over towards the door, opening it and Stiles and the black-haired boy from the sidewalk, presumably, Scott, walked in. The three of them stood there for a minute, all just staring at me, making me shift in the bed and wince from the movement. 

“I'm going to go back to work, Tessa, push that button if you need me!” Melissa smiled warmly at her and left the room, leaving Tess alone with the two boys.  _ Two very cute boys, and naturally I haven’t showered. _

“Hi Tessa, I'm Scott McCall.” The black-haired boy spoke and offered her his hand, which she took gently. “I'm told you may need my help?” He smiled at Tess and she smiled right back.

“I don't really know how you can help me, no one else seems to be giving me any answers.” She shot a look at Stiles. “How can you help me?” 

Stiles made himself comfortable on the foot of Tess’s bed, while Scott pulled a chair up beside her. “Well I’ve got a gift, you could say, with helping people who are in pain.” He touched her arm and Tessa let out a small gasp. Scott had black lines running up his hand and his arm, and she felt instantly better. “This is only a perk I get from it.” He grinned at her.  _ Swoon.  _

Coming to her senses, she pulled her arm from his grasp and rubbed the spot he was touching, her pain starting to come back. “What did you just do?” She asked, looking back and forth between the two boys.

“I was pulling your pain, Tess. Wasn’t it helping?” Scott looked confused, reaching out to touch her arm again. Tess pulled her arm closer to her body.

“You’re pulling my pain? How does that work? Is this how you can help with my brain bleed?” She asked, keeping her arm pulled close to her chest. 

“Epidur-” Stiles started again, Tess cutting him off with a glare. “Sorry.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck again.  _ Gods he was so cute when he did that _ . 

“Well, my gift is that I can make you an offer, and with that offer, I can take all of your pain away and give you an entirely new life.” Scott looked at her with a big grin that made her feel strangely comfortable. “Only if you accept though.” 

“What the hell do you mean an entire new life?” Tessa asked, looking between the two boys. They were obviously insane, there is no way that they could give that to her, not to mention that she would even want it. “You are insane.”

Scott stood up and pushed the chair back. Tessa thought that she had offended him. Then the two boys looked at each other, Stiles nodded his head. When Scott looked back at Tessa, he had his eyes closed. He opened them to reveal blood-red eyes. “I'm a werewolf, Tessa, and with one bite, I can heal you completely and ensure that you can never get hurt like this again.” Scott said through what looked like fangs poking out of his mouth.

_ This was no longer just a normal day. _


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the lack of feedback, I bring to you chapter two! I hope you silent readers out there like it! More on the way!

“What the actual fuck was that?!” Tessa shouted, trying to scramble away, despite her body protesting.  _ My head my really must be messed up. _ There is no way a person can actually have fangs. Tessa stretched her arm out, reaching for the edge of the bed, instead hitting Stiles square in the chest. Panicking more now that she was feeling trapped, she tried to kick her legs and she screamed out in pain.

“Jesus, Scott, you could have eased her into it man,” Stiles shouted at his friend who immediately looked like a kicked puppy. “Shit, Tessa, relax. No one here is going to hurt you! Calm down and try not to move around too much.” He tried, reaching out to still her kicking legs, the pressure making her yelp in pain. “Crapcrapcrapcrap, I'm so sorry Tessa, please just relax.” Stile begged her.

“RELAX? You want me to relax! A kid that I don't even know just talked to me through freaking  _ fangs _ , Stiles, I think I'm a little passed relax.” She flailed her good arm. “What the hell am I supposed to do with that? I don't even know either of you!”

“Please Tessa, just calm down and take a breath.” Scott pleaded, though Tessa still couldn’t look at him.

She did as requested and stopped her flailing and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “Scott?” She spoke without opening her eyes.

“Yeah, Tess?” Scott took a step closer to the bed.

“Can we start over? Maybe not give me a heart attack to go with all of my other injuries?” She huffed out a laugh. Slowly opening one eye, she looked at Scott. His eyes had gone back to normal and he was smiling without fangs.

“That sounds great, Tessa,” Scott replied, and his smile reached his eyes and it made Tessa smile too. Scott pulled the chair back up to the bed and extended his hand to her. “So, you’re Tessa? It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Scott McCall.” Tessa laughed and Scott smiled and he finally noticed his crooked jaw, she couldn’t help but smile back.  _ Oh boy, what have you gotten yourself into, Tessa? _

She shook his hand with a laugh, “Nice to meet you, Scott McCall, I'm Tessa Moran.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Stiles sag with relief and sit down again. “My family calls me Tessy, though.” She added quickly.

“Ok, so let’s talk about this,” Tessa sighed, “I'm pretty sure that I was hallucinating anyway so let's start from the beginning, yeah?” She looked at Scott and he nodded slightly.

“First of all, what you saw was very real, as hard as it is to believe.” Scott leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “How about I start from the beginning, by telling you how this happened to me.”

-

Almost twenty minutes later, after Stiles continually interrupting Scott every 5 seconds, Scott made it through his story. He explained to her that taking the bite did not mean that it would take. There was a chance it would reject and she would die if it did. But if she accepted the bite, and it took, that she would be a part of his pack, she would be protected and that she would be stronger than she could ever have imagined. When he was done, he leaned over towards the bed and reached for her hand.

“I'm one of the alphas of our pack, and only and Alpha can give the bite to turn you. I can tell you that our pack is small and full of teenagers, but we are all fiercely loyal and strong and will protect each other. You’ll never have to worry about getting hurt like this ever again.” He started, “Not to say you won’t get hurt because you will, for sure, but never like this. We would take care of you.” Scott let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair.

“Now for my portion of the speech.” Stiles cleared his throat, standing up from the chair, starting to pace again. “Every pack has what is call and Emissary. Think of me like-” He started before Tessa cut him off.

“Don't you dare say Yoda, I swear to god Stiles I will make you wait in the hall.” She rolled her eyes at him.

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he looked right at Scott with his mouth wide open, and Scott mimicked me, rolling his eyes.

“I will say Yoda because that is my line, but I just want you to know that I seriously love that you said it too, We’re going to get along just fine, I can tell already.” He winked at me before continuing.  _ Instant swoon, oh my god. _ “Basically I am the pack Diplomat, I'm the one to introduce Scotty and Derek as the Alphas and then I would introduce the pack in their hierarchy, to any other pack that may be in our territory.” He said proudly. “Now all emissaries have some sort of magical knowledge, even if it is only passable knowledge of herbs and their healing properties.”

This was the most that Tessa has heard Stiles talk and she honestly was loving it, even if it did sound like he was reading straight from a ‘How to be an Emissary’ pamphlet. Tessa sat there and listened to both boys talk, thinking she herself must be crazy for believing them. She didn't miss the smile that both boys shared with each other as she nodded her head for him to continue.

“Now I have what they call a spark, which is exactly what it sounds like. A Spark is just a tiny flicker of magic, magic that is entirely fueled by the belief that I can. Sounds uber crazy I know. But I am currently being trained by a retired Emissary, who is just about as frustrating as asking a tree to help you with your English homework.” Stiles laughed at himself for that last part and he even looked over at Scott and Tessa. Scott made a face that Stiles had apparently deemed acceptable because Stiles pointed at him and winked.  _ Seriously, Swoon. _ “Basically our is the land of misfit toys, we are a small pack that is growing and strong, and I think that you would like it with us.” Stiles gave a small bow, and Scott clapped lazily but Stiles seemed happy with the reaction.

“So Tessa, now that we have told you everything about rejecting the bite, I have to tell you that being a teenager greatly improves your chances of surviving the bite.” He stood beside her, looking at her seriously. “This is still a huge decision, Tessa. I really need you to think it over. I should tell you that while I have only ever bitten one person, he survived the bite, so I think that my stats and pretty much in your favor.” He shrugged at the end with a small chuckle.

Tessa nodded her head at the Alpha, “I will think about it, maybe talk it over with Jake?” She raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

“Here’s the thing Tess, you can't tell Jake..” Stiles trailed off, looking at Scott. 

“He’s right, it's not like people are just going to be fine with the knowledge that werewolves are real. There are already people who hunt us, we can't let that happen.” Scott moved to sit back on the edge of her bed. “I didn't tell my mom for over a year and Stiles’ dad only just found out a few months ago, and honestly neither of them took it well.”

“Well Jake would understand, like your parents, Jake would accept it because he loves me!” Tessa waved off their concerns.  _ They don't know him like I do. _ The boys shared another look and Stiles started pacing again. “Dude, you’ve got to stop pacing like that, it makes me feel sick when you do it.” Groaning and closing her eyes.

“Are you going to be sick again?” Stiles stopped walking and looked closely at her. Nodding her head rapidly in response, Stiles jumped quickly to grab the trash can and hand it to her.

After yet another marvelous scene of Tessa emptying her stomach and telling the boys that she was tired, they both said their goodbyes.

“Think it over, T. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can talk more,” Scott said sadly as he closed the door.

Scott and Stiles stood outside of Tessa’s door, staring at her. “She’s really bad off, man, I can smell it. If she doesn’t take the bite, I'm worried she won’t make it.” Scott sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder. “I think we may need to talk to my mom more, see how long she really has to decide.”

Nodding in agreement, Stiles lifted a hand in a silent wave to Tessa and started down the hall. Seeing Jake round the corner, he put a smile on his face. “Hey, Jake! We are on our way out, Tess said she was tired.” 

“Well, thanks for keeping her company, Stiles.” Jake sighed, looking a little worn out. “Do you think they would let me stay here tonight? I really don't want her to be alone.” 

“If the doctor doesn’t let you, my mom totally will.” Scott supplied with a grin. Honestly, he didn't think that she should be left alone either. “Her name is Melissa, I'm sure you’ve met her.”

Jake nodded his head and gave them both a clap on the shoulder and walked towards her room.

-

When Tessa woke up again, there was sunlight starting to pour into her room. Hearing a shuffling noise, she turned her head slightly and she could see her mother standing at the foot of her bed. Instead of letting her mom know that she was awake, Tess just stayed still and watched her. 

It looked as if her mother had aged years in just the few days that Tessa had been here, her eyes puffy and red.  _ I should have just paid attention. This is all my fault. _ Chancing a look around, she saw Jake lying in a cot beside her, and he was also silently watching their mother. Tessa felt guilty that she had put them both through all of this. She tried to lay still but when Jake suddenly shifted, it made his sister jump, giving it away that they were both awake.

“You two still, to this day, wake up at the same time.” Liz smiled at her kids. “How are you feeling, kiddo?” Touching Tess’ good leg gently.

“Oh well I feel like I got slammed by a car, and I now know just how that feels.” Tess chuckled, Jake returned the chuckle and their mother just ‘tsk’-ed them. “I'm sorry, mom, but how am I supposed to get any better if I can't laugh at myself.” She shrugged.

“Laughter is the best medicine.” Jake supplied, pointing his finger at Tess and she pointed right back at him.

“See, ma? As long as I laugh I'll get better!” Liz shook her head at her children but smiled anyway. 

“I cannot believe that you two hellions are my children.” The older woman sighed, sticking her tongue out at the twins, which they returned at her.

Jake moved from his bed and sat on the foot of his sisters, “So are your new friends coming back today?” He waggled his eyebrows at Tess whose face broke out into a big grin. “They seem very interested.” 

“Stop that, Jacob, leave your sisters' love life alone.” Liz pointed at her son.

“Ma, there is no love life! Scott and Stiles were just standing close by when I was hit.” Tess rolled her eyes at them both. “But one thing I do agree on is that you should stop asking questions, Jake.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I won’t stop asking, this is important!” Jake exclaimed, throwing his in the air. “You were at school for like ten minutes and you have two guys waiting by your bedside! Stiles literally skipped school to stay here with you, and that Scott kid looks at you like you're a brand new puppy.” Tessa laughed at the last part, but it only egged her brother on more. “So what's happening with them? You have to tell me, I am your brother and I need to know if I need to give the big brother speech!”

“Oh Jake, leave your sister alone! She will tell us about her new boyfriends when she’s ready!” Liz laughed and Jake listed his hand to give his mother a fist bump. 

“Oh my god guys, I literally just met them, there’s nothing happening yet.” Tessa threw her head back in exasperation, before shooting it right back up. “Wait, I don't mean yet. I'm not hoping for anything to happen,” Her face heating up, “with Scott.” 

“So, not Scott but Stiles, then, huh?” Jake waggled his eyebrows again, the color filling Tessa’s cheeks fuller.

“Jacob Riley, I swear to god!” 

“Ooh someone is touchy.” He snickered looking at his mother who had the same smirk on her face.

“There’s nothing to be touchy about, this isn't a Disney movie Jake, I didn't fall in love at first sight.”  _ It was more of a repeated exposure thing. _ “Sure I guess they are both attractive.”  _ The loudmouth boy with the whiskey-colored eyes and a goddamn Alpha werewolf sent straight from heaven.  _ “But I’ve only just met them, I don't even know if I will still see them outside of this hospital.”  _ Gods, I so want to keep seeing them outside of this hospital. _

Jake looked at his mother and they shared a look, “Methinks she doth protest too much.” 

“At least they seem like good kids, Melissa speaks highly of her son,” Liz added with a shrug. “I hear the other boys' father is the Sheriff, so that’s also a good sign.”

“Can we please talk about literally anything else, please.” The girl pleaded.

-

A few hours later, Liz went home to sleep and Jake went out for coffee since Tess never got hers the day before. Just after they left, a nurse came in and took her for some more tests. When she got back to her room Tessa sat up with her good leg underneath her, staring out the window. While there wasn't a great view, she could see the beautiful California sky and it was enough to make her smile. Concentration blown when someone was clearing their throat at the door, she kept her smile.

Standing at the door in a pair of khaki pants, a t-shirt, red flannel, and a brilliant smile was Stiles. “Good morning, sunshine!” He exclaimed, hands in the air. “How is our patient doing this morning?” He asked while pulling up a chair to the foot of her bed.

“Good morning Stiles, You're awfully peppy this morning!” She laughed at the boy, trying hard not to think about how cute it was that he was a morning person.  _ So cute, by the way. _ “I'm feeling alright, my leg is hella itchy though.”

“Well that problem can be fixed if you’ve thought about it that is.” Stiles winked at her.  _ This boy will be the death of me I swear. _ “I came by to see how you were feeling about the whole thing today. We wouldn't blame you if you said no, but we want to make sure you know what you're getting into, ya know.” His face got serious.

“I actually have made up my mind, and I think I'm going to go for it.” Tess looked at her cast, “I just hate that I can't talk it over with Jake first.”

Stiles had a huge grin on his face and he wasn't even trying to hide it, “So you’re taking the bite?”

“Of course that’s all you got out of that,” She shook her head. “Yes, I plan to take the bite, but I have questions first.” 

“Give it to me.” Stiles blushed slightly and looked at his feet. “Shoot.”

“Will I ever be able to tell Jake or my mom?”

“Of course you can tell them, as long as you trust them to keep the secret of 13 different people. Tess, we aren't trying to make you choose between us and your family, but you do need to decide if you can trust them with this.” Stiles paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. ”There are people out there who want to hurt wolves, families who are trained to specifically hunt and kill the supernatural.” Scooting his chair closer to her, he touched her arm. “This is a huge decision, Tess. and not just for you.”

“I just don't think that I could do this and then not tell Jake about it, I couldn’t keep something this huge from him.” She looked at Stiles sadly and he smiled back just as sadly, nodding his head.

“I totally understand that I wasn’t able to tell my dad anything for the longest time. I had to constantly lie to him about the bruises and cuts for almost two years.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

Tessa looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain. 

“Mostly human, remember?” He pointed at himself, “We don't get super healing like the wolves do. My spark does speed up the process but I still hurt for a few days. Like Scott said, you will get hurt, but you’ll heal in a few hours, which honestly I'm super jealous of, by the way.”

“Super healing?! I'll have super healing?!” Tess bounced a little in her bed, mouth wide open. Stiles laughed and nodded his head, “Wait you said we? You have other humans in your pack?”

“Yeah, a few actually, our pack dynamics are a little different than most wolf packs, but we can still kick ass!” Stiles stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, “I can text Scott to come over if you think you're ready to do this.” He pulled out his phone and waved it around.

“Jake should be back with coffee any minute now, but I'm sure I can get him away for a bit.” They shared a smile. “Tell Scott to come.” Tessa released a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding in. “I need to talk to him about Jake first anyways.”

“Ask who what about me?” Jake asked, pushing his way through the door, coffee cups in hand, double-taking when he saw Stiles standing there. “Sorry man, I didn't know you were stopping by or I would have gotten you one too.” He apologized, holding the two coffees up as proof.

“Oh, asking Scott about getting you an ‘in’ for the lacrosse team.” The lie rolled out of her mouth so easily, it surprised both her and Stiles, who looked confused. “I remember seeing lacrosse sticks in your backpacks on the first day of school.” She blushed a little.

“Oh dude, yeah that would be so awesome! I swear I'm good!” Jake was all smiles as he sat down on the end of his sisters' bed, facing Stiles who threw his hands up in defense.

“I'm just a benchwarmer dude, Scotty is the team captain.”

“Tessy, you're the best twin sister a guy could ask for, trying to set this up for me.” Jake leaned forward and kissed Tessa’s cheek, “Isn’t she the best?” Jake winked at her before turning to Stiles, whose eyes got wide.

  
“Well- uh- I- She is- uh- pretty great.” Stiles blushed, turning his attention to his phone. “Uh- Scott.” He pointed at his phone.

“Jacob.” Tessa hissed and Jake laughed.

“So what happened after I left?” Jake sipped at his coffee, settling in more on the bed.

Tessa took a gulp of her coffee and sighed happily, taking another sip right after. “Mom left and then a nurse came in to run some more tests. Got a bunch of blood work done.” She held up her arm as proof. “Then Stiles came in to keep me company, Scott will be stopping by soon too I think.” Jake waggled his eyebrows at her again and she playfully hit him in the chest. “That means you are off babysitting duty today, Jakey.” She pointedly looked at him, hoping he got the ‘Leave me be’ look that she was trying to convey.

Nodding his head with a sly smile he stood up. “Alright, Tessy, I'm gonna head back home, I'm sure mom has a whole list of things that need to be done before you can come home.” He sighed, then turned to look at Stiles, who was still looking at his phone. “Take care of my sister, alright man?” He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and his eyes went wide, apparently not realizing before how much taller Jake was than he was. Stiles saluted awkwardly.

Melissa picked the perfect time to walk into the room, smiling at the scared look on Stiles’ face. “Good morning Tessa, boys.” She waved a hand lightly. “Can I have some time to talk to our lovely patient, please?” 

“Of course, Mrs. McCall, Stiles and I will wait in the hallway.” Jake smiled at her and Stiles silently looking at Melissa, whose face wasn't as cheery as usual.

“Scott should be here soon too.” Stiles said as he walked out, looking at Melissa again.

Once the door was closed, Melissa walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. “Have you considered Scott’s offer, Tessa? It turns out that your situation is more serious than we thought at first and before these get entered into the system, I need to know if you will be getting better soon.” She said softly. “Stiles tells me you've been throwing up a lot, which is a sign of you're epidural hematoma getting worse. If you don't take my son up on his offer, you will need to have surgery to remove the pressure.” 

“Wel before you told me all of that, I had already planned on taking it, but now I feel like it may be more urgent that I see Scott.” Tessa was holding in her breath again.

“Good! That is very good!” Melissa had a genuine smile on her face now, making Tessa feel much more comfortable with her choice. “Just a few things that I want to tell you. They are teenagers, hon, they don't have good judgment and they will make some stupid mistakes, they will lead you into danger for the sake of protecting the town.” She sighed, “But they are the best group of teenagers that you could find. The pack is a family, and I'm glad to be a part of that family. My son is still new to this whole Alpha thing, but I know my son as a person, not an Alpha, you’re in good hands with him. I see great things for you, Tessa, as a wolf and a member of my family.” Melissa reached out and smoothed down Tessa’s hair. She rolled her eyes and Tessa looked at her confused. “You can come in now Scott.” She said in mock annoyance.

Sure enough, Scott walked through the door with a shy smile on his face. “I tried not to listen, mom, I swear.” He looked like he was going to be scolded and honestly it was  _ so cute _ . He shuffled into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. 

“I'll let you two talk and I'll go fudge some charts.” Melissa kissed her sons head and gave Tessa a smile before walking out the door.

“So, nothing is better than your mother talking you up while you're not here, right?” He huffed, tapping his fingers on the footboard. “Sometimes I think she forgets that I can hear her.”

“Wait you could hear her out there?” Tessa asked him confused.

“Yeah! My hearing is great, and yours will be too.” Scott smiled at her, “Stiles told me you were thinking of accepting the bite.” His grin got bigger, walking over to sit in the spot his mom had just vacated. “He also told me that you were conflicted about telling Jake.”

“Well, first of all, I was just thinking about taking it, but then your mom told me that I would need surgery if I didn't take it. So I'm totally on board now, but yes, I am worried about not being able to tell my brother.” Tessa explained, sadness dripping from her words. “We’re twins Scott, I’ve never been just Tessa. It's always been the two of us and I'm worried that you guys don't want me to tell him.” 

Scott’s shoulders sank a little, but still had a small smile. “It's not that you aren’t allowed to tell him, Tess, you just have to be absolutely sure he will be alright with it.”

“I'm sure, Scott, he’s my brother and if this is what it takes to be sure that I won’t freaking die from this accident, then I know that he will accept it.” She spoke with confidence but Scott shook his head.

“You aren’t sure. I can hear your heart skipping when you say it. You have doubts.”

Shaking her head quickly, Tessa’s eyes went wide. “Can.” She spit out quickly.

Scott grabbed the trash can from beside her bed and handed it to her. It was at that moment Tessa realized that she hadn’t eaten anything for the past 12 hours, and there was nothing to come out. Dry heaving was painful enough as it was but, this felt like torture. A sob escaped her lips and Scott’s hand was on the back of her neck in an instant, she felt her pain being pulled away and she groaned. Heaving a few more times, with more sobs following that, she dropped the can to the floor.

Scott wrinkled his nose and glanced at the can. “Tessa, I need to go and get my mom, but I promise that I will be right back, ok?” Tessa nodded but the moment that Scott pulled his hand from her neck, she whined again, pain flooding back.

After what seemed like forever, Scott came back in the room with Melissa and Stiles behind him. Closing the door, Scott rushed to my side and grabbed my arm, draining the pain again and he winced. “I'm - sor- sorry.” Tessa whimpered softly. Scott shushed her gently, glancing at Stiles and then at the trash can. 

Looking at the can, he tapped Melissa on the shoulder and pointed to the can. Melissa’s eyes widened and she nodded her head at Scott. He put both of his hands on her arm, trying to drain more pain but she just shook her head.  _ It wasn’t working. _

Scott looked down at the girl who was in so much pain that he wasn’t able to help. Tessa was thrashing around, despite her casted arm and leg, which was probably causing her more pain. Scott gave his mom a pleading look and she pulled out a syringe from her scrubs pocket. “Tessa, Honey, I need to be ready to give you something so you can relax, If you keep thrashing yourself around like this, Scott could tear something.” She said quickly grabbing my arm, looking for a vein.

Scott grabbed Tessa’s face and made her look at him, face serious. “Tessa, I need you to give me permission.” He urged her and she nodded her head, tears in her eyes. “No, Tessa, I need you to say it out loud. Stiles needs to hear it, I need to hear it. Just give me permission and I can make it stop.” Scott started at her intensely but she didn't say a word, biting her lip to stop from crying out. “Tessa!” He shouted at her.

“Scott, you - you have - my - permission.” Tessa gritted out. “Make it  _ STOP _ !” She wailed, the pain getting too intense. Scott looked at Stiles quickly and Stiles nodded his head quickly. Melissa said something and she couldn't hear it, the sound of the blood in her ears getting too loud. Scott picked up her wrist and she caught a small flash of red before the pain increased tenfold and she screamed. Scott bit down on her wrist and at that moment the door flew open and Jake was standing there. Stiles tried to rush to the door to block him but it was too late, he had already seen.

Tessa passed out with the last vision of Jake, staring at her and Scott, who had his mouth to her wrist and eyes blood red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! x


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! I'm slowly but surely getting more chapters cranked out so I can pass it along to yall, bear with me :)

When Tessa opened her eyes, she saw her brother standing chest-to-chest with Scott, staring him down. “What the fuck just happened? She was fine when I left her and now she was screaming bloody murder and you were fucking BITING her? What the hell was that about?” Jake boomed.

Tessa lifted her arm to her face without a thought, finding it didn't hurt. Does this mean it worked? “Jake please stop yelling.” She muttered, staring at Scott.

“Tessy! Holy shit, what happened? Are you alright?” Jake rushed to her side frantically. He sat on the bed beside her, and she moved both of her legs over without thinking. Scott noticed the movement and broke out into a huge smile.

“Jakey, I told you that I was going to be alright, didn't I? And I am, I'm alright.” She reassured him.

“Tessa I just watched him BITE you! There is no way that is alright!” Stubborn as always, he was.

“Tess?” Scott spoke, walking to the other side of the bed, hand-stretched out to her. Tessa stretched her hand out to him and he smiled so big she wondered if it hurt his face. He nodded his head to Stiles and Melissa, before looking her straight in the eye. Jake didn't seem to like this touching, because he reached over and grabbed his sister's hand where it touched Scott’s.

“Don't you touch her, man.” Jake gritted out, holding her hand himself. “Tessy, please, what happened?” He pleaded, not breaking eye contact with her.

“Nothing happened, Jake. I threw up again and it made my head throb and it was painful. I kicked out my leg and it hurt worse.” She explained and based on the scoff from Jake, he wasn't buying it. “Scott wasn't biting me, Jake, don’t be ridiculous.” Tessa rolled her eyes, patting his leg with the casted arm. “Can't you tell a kiss when you see one? He was trying to distract me from the giant needle Melissa was holding.” She laughed, looking at the smiles on the faces of everyone but Jake.

“That was not a kiss, Tessa. I saw teeth. He bit your arm!” Jake dropped his sister's hand and stood up, pacing. Tessa did feel terrible for trying to deceive her brother, but her last words with Scott before the bit were sticking with her. Would Jake really be ok with this? She lifted her arm to show her brother her unmarred skin. “See? No bite marks.” Jake grabbed her wrist and turned it over a few times.

“I didn't bite your sister, dude. I don't make a habit of biting people that I’ve just met.” Scott scoffed lightly. “I've just heard that sometimes kissing someone can make them forget about panic attacks and I figured that it would be worth a shot.” He shrugged and looked straight at Jake. “I'm not a creep dude, I was just trying to help.”

“No. No! I saw red eyes! Teeth!” Jake exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. What the hell was that sound? Was that a heartbeat? Was that JAKE’S heartbeat? “I am NOT crazy.” He huffed, still pacing.

“No one is saying that you're crazy Jakey, haven’t you been here most of the time with me? You must just be sleep deprived.” Tessa’s heart hurt from lying to her brother, she just wanted to tell him the truth but it was obvious that now was not the time. “Maybe you just need to head home and get some sleep.” She reached out for her brother and he closed the gap between them, as soon as they touched Tess could hear his heart slow down. That’s weird. “I feel fine now, Jake. I'm sure Melissa can tell you the same thing. Right, Melissa?” She looked at the older woman with pleading eyes.

Grabbing the chart and flipping through a few pages for effect, she nodded her head. “It was a little rough earlier. After you threw up again, you started panicking and screaming so I gave you a shot of Diazepam and then you went right to sleep. All of your vitals seem to be normal again and I see that you can move your arm easily now, so that's a good sign too.” She smiled at Jake and touched his arm. “I promise that your sister is in good hands with us, Jake. I wouldn't let my son bite anyone.” She laughed at the last bit but it didn't seem to help Jake at all.

“I promise that I'm alright, Jake. I feel better than I have in the last few days. Please just go home and rest before you scare away the first friends that I’ve made here.” She tried to look at him with sad eyes and it must have worked because Jake's shoulders sagged a bit.

“I'm sorry Tess. I guess I just overreacted when I saw some rando touching you.” Jake walked over and grabbed her hand again, subtly trying to look at her wrist again.

Snatching her arm back, Tessa looked at him seriously. “Jake. I'm serious, Scott didn't do anything but kiss my wrist, there is nothing there.” She sighed, “But thanks for making things awkward by making us say it over and over, that’s helpful.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled, rubbing his hand down his face.

“You’re right. I'll head home and rest, you do the same thing.” Jake leaned in to give her an awkward one-armed hug, but she leaned up and wrapped both arms around him. “Love you, Tessy, I'll be back tomorrow.” Jake sniffled a little and turned to Scott. “Hey man, I'm sorry I yelled at you.” He extended his hand out to Scott, who took it and shook back. “I hope this won’t affect my chance of being on the team.” Jake chuckled and Scott looked confused, shooting me a glace. 

“Uh, no, not at all, man. I get it.” Scott let go of his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. Jake grabbed his stuff from the corner and walked towards the door.

“Don't forget to shower before you come back, I can smell you from here!” Tess called after her brother and he flipped her the bird. Once the door was closed Tessa looked at Scott. “It worked?!” She asked excitedly, looking at her wrist and then back to him.

“It worked!” Scott barked out and Stiles pumped his fist in the air. “How do you feel?” He asked her, leaning against the end of the bed.

“Well, I honestly feel weird.” Scott looked at her concerned, before she continued, “Was that Jake’s heartbeat that I was hearing? You told me that you could tell I was lying by my heartbeat and all I could hear while he was yelling was what sounded like a drum.” She sat up, pulling her leg under her again, trying to pull the other leg but finding resistance from the cast. “Whoa! That didn't even hurt!” She laughed.

“Yes, that was his heartbeat, and yes, your broken bones should be healing already.” Scott smiled at her excitement. “Sadly though I've seen the x-rays of that leg and no one will believe that it's healed so you'll probably have to keep a cast on it?” He posed the question to his mother, who stepped forward.

“Well, I actually think that we could get away with an air cast, That way you would only have to have it on around other people.” She shrugged slightly, perking up instantly. “This means I get to use the cast saw!” Clapping her hands in a way that made all three of the teens laugh. “I'll be right back!” Melissa did a little hop and winked over her shoulder as she left the room.

“That’s only mildly terrifying.” Tess teased, but when Stiles nodded his head agreeably, the girl whipped her head towards Scott who just laughed at her.

“While it is scary how much she loves this job, I have about 70% confidence in her work with a cast saw.” 

“That’s helpful, Scott, really.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

-

After only slightly terrifying Tessa with her cast saw, Melissa was done taking off the cast on Tessa’s leg. Wiggling her toes with a smile on her face, she held out her casted arm as well. “Can this come off too? I will keep the sling!” Tessa asked eagerly.

“More use of the cast saw? I think I can do that!” Melissa chuckled, turning the saw back on. “Now remember, don't move!” Tessa swore she saw way too much excitement in Melissa’s eyes.

Carefully removing the arm cast, Tessa stood up and stretched, wobbling only a little. “Whoa there, T. You may have healed but you still haven't moved much for the last 5 days. Take a second.” Scott reached out to grab the girl's shoulder.

“Can I shower now? I smelled something really sour earlier and I need to be sure that it wasn't me.” Tessa blushed, looking at Melissa for permission. 

“That sour smell wasn’t you, Tess,” Stiles said simply, dropping himself on Tessa’s bed. Melissa shooed him off of it.

“What do you mean?” Tessa held on to Scott’s shoulder, looking back and forth between them.

“You were smelling Jake’s emotions, you’ll get used to what each emotion smells like in time, don't worry,” Scott said to her, her face still confused so he laughed. “That sour smell was fear and anxiety combined.” He explained.

“I can smell emotions? Like a real dog?” Tessa laughed, hard. Hard enough that she needed both hands to hold on to Scott.

“Like a wolf, yes.” Stiles pointed to her with a wink. “The pack isn’t exactly a fan of the dog jokes or thinking about the fact that they can relate to dogs much easier now.” He explained and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Not that it's stopped you from making dog jokes or relating us to dogs.” Scott huffed, looking at his best friend, who opened his mouth to say something back when Melissa stepped in and took Tessa’s arm.

“Boys, enough for right now. Let me help Tessa and how about you two go and round up the pack, I'm sure Tessa is anxious to meet them!” Melissa clapped her hands, obviously excited for this meeting. “I'll help her get showered and ready.” Tessa nodded her head quickly

-

Showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes that her mother had brought in a few days before, Tessa sat on her bed. “I cannot wait to be out of this place. I don't want to have to wear this cast anymore, it's so hot.” She whined to Melissa who was tying her one single shoe on her foot. “Plus I love my converse, but they look better as a pair.” 

“You’ll have to wear this whenever there are people around you, honey. Not everyone will be as accepting of a miraculously healing limb as I am.” Melissa explained, tapping the cast. Tessa nodded her head. “But as soon as you are alone or with the pack you can be cast free!” She smiled at the girl.

“So how many people are in the pack? Who all knows about us?” Tessa asked, moving over to the wheelchair that was brought in.

“Well the Sheriff and I know, and then there are, I think, 13 pack members between the two, but they aren’t all-around all the time.” Melissa silently counted on her hand. “Don't worry, you won’t be meeting them all right now, Scott thought it would be easier if you met them in groups.” She explained seeing Tessa’s eyes widen at the number. 

“I was more shocked at the ‘between the two’ part.” The girl laughed, nervously. “Two as in two packs?” 

“Wow, they didn't tell you anything did they?” Melissa shook her head. “Yes, there are two packs, Scott’s and Derek’s. You will be meeting Derek today, and I think Isaac and Liam, who are Scott and Derek’s first betas. I'm not sure if any of the girls are coming though.” Melissa rattled off, but Tessa was in her head thinking.

While she hadn’t gotten down all of the emotions from scent yet, she did notice that when Scott was around, the air felt thicker, heavier almost. Maybe it was an Alpha thing? If it was an alpha thing, would Derek’s presence make her feel the same way? “Is there ever a problem with two alphas?” Tessa asked, cutting off Melissa but she didn't notice.

“Occasionally the two disagree on things and it can feel a little tense, but mostly they work well together.” Melissa patted the younger girl on the shoulder. “Why do you ask?” 

“I can feel the thickness in the air when Scott is around, I wonder if it will be the same way with Derek.” Tessa blushed, still not too familiar with talking about scents and feelings like that.

“Oh you will feel it, but it won't be as strong because even though there’s two of them, Scott is your alpha. While Derek has pull in the pack, beta’s are always most loyal to their alpha.” 

Tessa nodded her head slowly, hoping that things will make more sense when Scott is back. Using her cast-less leg, Tessa slowly pulled herself around the room while Melissa changed her bedding. “I can't wait to get out of this room!” Tessa growled excitedly, gripping the wheel of the chair. Melissa laughed at her and kept on with the sheets. “Are the sheets so important that they have to be changed right now? Can't we just go down and wait for them outside?” Tessa asked, patience growing thin.

“Do you want them to smell how sick you were? Cause they can pick that up a mile away.” Melissa chuckled, tossing the sheets into a bag by the door. 

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Melissa, I'm in a wheelchair, inside of a hospital and I’ve just received a life-saving werewolf bite. I think they know how sick I was.” Melissa pointed a finger at the girl and laughed. “I'm just sayin’” Tessa shrugged. Hearing something down the hall, Tessa rolled over to the door and looked out. “I can hear something. I think Stiles is back!” Tessa yelped, leaning forward a bit too much and almost falling. “Scott’s here too! I can smell him!” She clapped her hands, giggling. “I’m getting so good at this!” Hearing laughter coming from down the hall, she could actually hear them talking! Even if they were talking about her, it was amazing to be able to hear them and smell them before she could even see them!

“Der, you're going to love her. She’s just like me!” Stiles laughed, followed by a thudding noise and an “Ow, don't be such a sourwolf.”

“Just what we need, another Stiles, and this one is a wolf.” Tessa didn't know who said that, but it for sure wasn't Stiles or Scott. 

Rolling herself through the door the whole way, she sped down the hall as fast as her one leg would allow it. Still not seeing them, she rounded a corner and collided with someone. That someone ended up in her lap and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Tessa, meet Liam.” Scott laughed along with the girl. “Liam, this is Tessa.” The boy in Tessa’s lap chuckled a bit.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a sister, I just didn't think that you would be beating me up already.” Liam stuck his hand out to the girl and she shook it. 

“Well I don't want you to get too comfortable with me being nice, so it's easier to be mean to start with.” Tessa shrugged, holding the wheel so the boy could stand. “You guys weren’t laughing at me were you?” She eyed Scott and he looked away innocently before laughing. “Can we go outside? I need to get out of this place.” Tessa pleaded, grabbing Stiles’ sleeve and batting her eyelashes at him. 

Blushing, and rubbing the back of his neck. Seriously, why was that so cute? “Uh - yeah, outside would be better anyways.” Stiles walked around and grabbed the handles of Tessa’s chair. She smiled at him and pulled her arms into her lap. “We’ve got lots to discuss and there are too many ears.” 

-

Beacon Hills Memorial had a small patio area outside for patients and that is were Tessa found herself now. Stiles sitting right beside her and Scott on her other side. Liam and three other boys stood around the table, all looking at her curiously. No one else was outside with them, and Tessa took this silence to take in all of the smells around her. When Liam fell into her lap, she could smell coffee and warmth coming from the boy, she could also smell something else, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

There was a tall, blond boy with a mop of curly hair, standing across from her. The boy stood close to a black-haired guy, standing just a few inches taller. While the blond boy looked soft and nice, the black-haired guy looks like he had never smiled in his life. His eyebrows, though, looked like they did the most of the communicating in his life. Curly scent reminded her of fresh laundry, soft and comforting. She liked him already. Eyebrow, on the other hand, smelled harder, like leather and metal, it put her on edge.

The third boy in the group leaned on a table off to the side of Tessa. He was shorter than Curly and Eyebrow, and he just plain out looked annoyed. He smelled strongly of men’s cologne and sweat. He stood with his arms over his chest, neutral look on his face. Tessa wasn’t sure of him either.

Tessa waved her arms in the air, pulling everyone’s attention to her, she finally spoke. “So! I'm Tessa.” She rolled her eyes. “Since no one else wants to talk.”

“We were just giving you time,” Liam piped up, “I remember how hard the first full pack meeting was for me in the beginning. I thought it might be a good idea for you to get comfortable before we bombarded you.” He shrugged.

“Alright, Tess, this is Jackson, Derek, and Isaac.” Stiles pointed at the boys. The black-haired guys was Derek. The other alpha. Seeming to break out of a trance, Derek’s face softened and he smiled at her, maybe she was wrong. At the moment he smiled, his scent changed slightly, softer, more like a leather couch. Tessa chuckled to herself earning an amused look from the alpha. Jackson, the annoyed boy, still didn't smile at her but instead just raised his hand in a half-assed salute. Isaac, Curly, brought his arms out to his side and dipped his head in a small bow.

“Don't mind Jackson’s face, T, he always looks like that. It's not you, it's him.” Stiles jokes, poking Tessa with his elbow. Jackson flipped him off and crossed his arms again. “Love you, Jacks.” Stiles winked at him in return. 

“Since our emissary seems to have forgotten, I'm the other Alpha here. Isaac is one of my betas, my first actually.” Derek pointed at Isaac, when Isaac gave him the big doe eyes, Derek put his hand to the beta’s face and pushed him lightly, laughing with him. “Jackson, well he was actually a mistake but we keep him around just ‘cause he’s pretty.” 

“Why do I come with you guys to these meetings, when you're all just going to be assholes? You guys say that I'm the douche bag.” 

-

They talked for what felt like hours, laughing and joking around. Tessa asked a few questions and got a few answers to things she didn't even know she wanted to be answered and by the end, she was feeling more confident in her decision.

“I haven't told my parents yet, I'm afraid of how my mom will take it.” Liam sighed, leaning his back on the table. “Don't feel like you have to rush. My mom just thinks Scott is my best friend,” he explained, seeing the mock hurt on Scott’s face he added, “Not that you aren’t a great friend, Scott.”

“My mom only found out because there was a guy controlling a monster.” He stared at Jackson, who put his hands up in defense. “You're much less of a monster now, though, Jacks.” Everyone laughed, except Tessa who had no idea what they were talking about. “She actually avoided me for days after that.” He remembered sadly. “But she’s fine with it now I think.”

“My dad found out because he was witch-napped by Derek’s ex girlfriend.” Stiles spoke up. “I had no choice but to tell him after that, and that was only a few months ago. He’s been spending a lot more time at the station now, with the new knowledge of the supernatural he is trying to solve a few more cases.”

“My parents are dead.” Isaac deadpanned, again looking to Jackson. “My mom before all of this, and my dad just a few months ago.” He avoided Jackson’s softening eyes. “It's for the best though, the man was evil.”  
“My parents are also dead, but they were the ones to teach me about what it means to be a werewolf.” Derek added.

Everyone looked to Jackson, and he shook his head. “I can't tell my parents anything without having to tell them everything. It's best if no one other than us know what I am.” He huffed, kicking his leg out.

“I feel like I'm missing something here. Why did everyone look at Jackson?” Tessa asked, looking at Jackson himself and then to Stiles. No one said anything, they all just looked around. “Or am I one of the ones who doesn’t need to know.”

“It's got nothing to do with you, It's just really complicated. Sometimes things don't work out the way you think it will.” Jackson said cryptically. “Sometimes you want to be a wolf and you end up a murder lizard.” he shrugged.

“That was mega helpful, thank you for clearing that up for me.” Tessa rolled her eyes.

-

Soon the sun was going down and Liam was the first touch Tessa for no reason. They had all been telling stories about the other pack members, Stiles apparently unable to sit still while he is telling a story, had gotten up to roam around, leaving a spot by Tessa open. Liam was the first to move over to the open spot. They all sat there for a while, laughing with each other, and then it happened. Liam scooted closer to her until the two were shoulder-to-shoulder and their knees touched. 

For a second, Tessa was confused when she saw him move closer to her, but once they made contact, she felt more relaxed. She didn't know how this stranger could make her feel so comfortable, but he did. Liam was Scott’s first beta, and Tessa was his second. They were family, just as her own brother was. Shoulders relaxed and leaning to Liam a bit, he gave the girl a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Scott let out a breath that Tessa had not realized he had been holding. He reached over and lightly touched her arm and smiled at her.

“Seems like you’ve passed an unofficial test.” Derek smiled at the three of them. “It's just as important for beta’s to feel comfortable with each other as it is for an alpha to feel comfortable with his beta’s.”

“Don't get me wrong, my brain thinks this is a lot of contact for someone I’ve only known for a few hours, but it's like there’s something inside of me that knows that it's alright. It feels..” Tessa started, looking at the group of boys, “Right? Does that make sense? Like it feels like this is where I should be, with you guys.” She mumbled, looking at the table with reddening cheeks. “That’s not weird right?” 

“That’s actually exactly how you should feel, T.” Scott bumped shoulders with her, making her bounce off of Liam’s shoulder. “We’re your pack, you’re family now.”

-

The sun had long since gone down, and the boys had left with promises to return the next day. Tessa had changed back into sweats and a t-shirt and had crawled back into her bed. After the long day she had, she was ready to crash. As long as it was though, it was incredible.

Maybe this would be her new normal?


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this has taken so long, I joined a new fandom and it has been consuming all of my time, and while I do still have a few chapters of this typed out, I dont know when ill get back to typing new content, so if youre still here, thank you!

Her first morning as a werewolf and Tessa was already annoyed. She needed to get out of this hospital, all of the sounds were assaulting her ears all night long, keeping her awake. So when someone knocked on her door for the millionth time, she about growled. When Jake’s head poked through the door with a smile on his face, Tessa sighed happily.

“Good morning Tessy, I brought you coffee!” Her brother slid into the room and plopped on her bed. “Did you sleep well?” He kissed her cheek and handed her the coffee.

“Honestly, no I didn't, there’s so many sounds in here. Alarms and monitors beeping and going off all night long.” She huffed, rolling her eyes for effect. “How would you feel about having our coffee outside?” She took a large gulp of her coffee and groaned.

Jake looked at her puzzled, Tessa had forgotten that he wasn't aware of all of the things that happened the day before. “Are you able to do that?” He looked around like there would magically be a doctor there shaking his finger at them both.

“Oh! Yeah, I crashed out last night after the boys left, I got my big cast off and got an air boot on, I’ve been giving roaming privileges now!” She clapped her hands and giggled. “I just need a little help getting into the chair.” She conceded, pointing at the wheelchair in the corner of the room. She remembered that she needed to rely on Jake more for his benefit than for hers, he has no idea that she was stronger now, stronger than Jake by far. The thought of that made her smile to herself.

“I mean your head, Tessy, are you sure that’s alright?” Jake stood up and pulled the chair over slowly. “Take it easy, sis.”

“Oh don't worry about me Jakey, I'm feeling better and I'm sure that my chart agrees with that.” She winked at him, sliding to the edge of the bed. “I even got a shower yesterday! Look! Sweat pants!” Pointing at her pants, mouth wide open.

Jake laughed at his sisters' amusement, and nodded his head, “Alright Tessy, we can go outside.” Locking the wheels, he put his arm under his sister’s and helped her move into the chair. Once she was safely in, he handed her the coffee cup and she smiled at him. “Let’s go!” He laughed pushing her chair.

“I'm also dying for a smoke.” Tessa winked at her brother and he laughed, a real and full belly laugh. “I'm serious Jake, if you only knew how loud it is here at night, you would understand.” She pointed around at the rooms.

“I can give you a cigarette but that’s it, I am not going to get in trouble at mom's work with anything else. You know better than that Tessa.” Jake said in mock offense.

“It's in the car isn’t it.” Tessa looked up at her brother and he winked at her. “You are always prepared, Jakey. You know what I want before I even know.”

“What kind of twin would I be if I didn’t?”

-

Tessa was back out on the patio, sitting at the same table and waiting for her brother’s return. She thought back to yesterday, how comfortable she felt surrounded basically by strangers. She thought of Stiles, telling stories about everyone and everyone either laughing or rolling their eyes at him. Tessa thought about Liam, how even though he was only a few years younger than her, he just reminded her of a small and happy child. Isaac with his broken past but surprisingly upbeat and happy nature. Derek, with those expressive eyebrows but also with those bunny teeth that poke out when he laughs. Finally, Tessa thought of Scott. Two days ago, she never would have thought that she would have gotten the chance to survive. Without him, Tessa would probably have died.

Tessa thought of them all and when Jake rounded the corner of the hospital, waving a pack of cigarettes around, she thought of him too. Suddenly she needed that smoke more than she thought. How could she keep something this huge from her brother? She knew Jake, knew that he would enjoy the guys just as much as she did. Jake dropped the pack of cigarettes down on the table and tossed a lighter at her, which she caught without thinking about it, surprising them both.

“So how was yesterday?” Jake asked, sitting across from her, pulling out a cigarette from the pack. “What did you do after I left?” Holding his hand out for the lighter, which she just held on to.

“I met a few of Scott and Stiles’ friends, sat outside for a bit, got showered, you know, hospital life.” She shrugged, holding her hand out for the cigarette instead. “You know the rules, bro.” She made a grabby hand at him and he passed it over to her.  
“That's a stupid rule, you know.” Jake huffed, watching her take the first puff. “Where is it written that born second hits first? How is that a thing?” He rolled his eyes and threw a hand in the air. 

“It's a thing because I said it was. You were born first, you spoke first, you walked first. I should be able to smoke first.” Tessa shrugged with a smile. “You know these things, Jakey. Besides, this is the first cigarette since I woke up, yesterday was my first day outside and I wasn't going to ask a bunch of people I hardly know for a smoke.” She stated simply, taking a long drag. “Besides, I'm broken, you should let me do things.” Waving her sling a bit for emphasis.

“You are not broken, you're just a little mangled.” Jake snatched the cigarette from his sister’s hand. “And you're telling me that your new friends don't know you smoke?” He feigned surprise, adding the extra drama of putting his hand to his chest. “Tessa, I'm shocked.” 

Throwing her head back in an exaggerated laugh, she too clutched her chest. “So you want me to just introduce myself like ‘Hello, I'm Tessa, I'm a smoker!’ because that isn’t going to get me far into a conversation.” The two teens sat at that table together and passed the cigarette back and forth, mostly in silence, until she heard a dirt bike in the distance. “Scott is here!” Exclaiming loudly and clapping her hands.

“Where? I don't see him anywhere?” Jake looked around, then looking back at his sister confused.

“He will be here, I can hear his bike.” Feeling proud of herself, Tessa smiled. She really was getting good at this. “I guess it's time for him to find out that I smoke!” She pushed her brother's shoulder and laughed at him. “Idiot.” She added for good measure.

“Hey, why am I the idiot?”

“Because no one cares if people are smokers, Jake. It's not something that you have to tell people.”

“Well, I would want to know.”

“That’s because you're an idiot.”

The twins stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed together, Jake standing to dispose of the cigarette butt. Once Tessa didn't hear the bike anymore, she whispered low but hopefully enough for Scott to hear. “Patio with Jake.” Her brother didn't hear her so she counted it as half a win, she would have to wait for Scott to know if she had gotten the wolf whisper down or not.

“So where do you wanna go for this other smoke?” Jake asked her, waggling his eyebrows at her. Tessa squealed and clapped her hands, looking around her. “We are not doing this right here, Tessy, so don't even think about it.” He shook his finger at her.

“We can just ask Scott, I'm sure he will know.” Tessa laughed to herself, hearing a faint laugh she assumed was from Scott in the hospital. “Also, don't wave your finger at me, you are not mom.” She pointed at her brother.

“Seriously, you’ve said Scott was coming for the last ten minutes, how could you know that?” Jake questioned, tossing her the cigarette pack. “Hold onto those for now, they don't fit in my pocket.” He said absently. His eyes widened as the door to the patio was opened and Scott walked through it, a crooked smile on his face. Jake looked at his sister and she just shrugged and smiled.

“Hey, guys!” Scott walked over to Tessa first and kissed the top of her head and then gave Jake a hug. Jake was shocked by the greeting but took it in stride anyways, hugging the boy back. “One of the nurses said that you guys had come out here, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” He sat beside Tessa and she smiled at him.

“Actually we were wondering where the best place to smoke was? I thought since you’ve been to this hospital more than we have, you might know of a good spot that a cripple can get to.” Tessa asked, looking at Scott and batting her eyelashes. Both boys chuckled at her and Scott nodded his head. 

“Well, not that a cripple can get to, but I can carry you over to where Stiles and I go when we’re here.” Scott nodded his head, looking at Jake. “If that’s alright with you I mean.” Scott mimicked Tessa and fluttered his eyelashes at Jake, causing the twin to chuckle. 

“I don't mind at all, man. The more the merrier!” Jake threw his hands in the air and Tessa clapped. “You sure you can carry her? I can totally do it if you need me to.” Jake scoffed at the thought of Scott’s tiny frame carrying his sister.

“I'm stronger than I look.” Scott winked and Tessa snorted. “You guys ready? Jake, can you get the chair so she can sit when we get there?” He stood up and turned the wheelchair towards him and crouched with his back to Tessa. “Climb on, pup.” He turned his head and winked at the girl again, who blushed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I can get the chair, Scott, I'm also stronger than you think.” He rolled his eyes, obviously offended. “Just be sure to watch her leg.” Looking at Scott, who already had his sister on his back, his arms clasped together under her legs.

“Scott’s got this, bro.” Tessa giggled, able to smell both Scott’s amusement and Jake’s embarrassment. “Don't worry about the chair, I can just sit in the grass.” Tessa waved off her brother. “Just fold it up and move it over there.” She pointed to the door. Jake nodded his head quietly and did as he was instructed. “Be nice to him.” She whispered in Scott’s ear and he nodded his head too.

-

The three of them wandered to a small playground behind the hospital, abandoned, Scott, told them. There was a huge oak tree in the middle with a small platform sticking out, a shoddy-looking ladder hanging from it. Scott stood underneath it and looked up and then to Jake. Jake just looked at the ladder and scoffed. 

“You really think that you can get my sister up there without breaking anything?” Jake shook his head. Let's just stay down here for her sake.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking to his sister for backup.

“Oh it’s low enough that with one of us up there and the other down here with her, she can get on the shoulders of whoever stays here and the other can pull her up,” Scott explained with a chuckle. “Stiles and I have come up here with other friends and it always works for us.” He shrugged his shoulder.

Huffing lowly, Jake nodded his head, Tessa obviously not willing to back him up. “Fine, but if we hurt my sister doing this, I'm kicking your ass bro.” Jake sighed, pointing at Scott. “You go up, I'll stay down here and make sure she doesn’t break her other leg.” He grumbled.

“You need help getting her on your shoulders?” Scott asked innocently, or so he thought. Jake looked angry and shook his head. “Sorry man, I'm not trying to undermine you at all.” He held up his hands in defense. 

“Come on guys, can we just get this done? You can both hold me up, you can both carry me.” Tessa growled getting annoyed. “Jake let’s put away the ruler and smoke already, alright?” Jake scoffed and Scott huffed out a laugh, setting her carefully down but still holding her arm.

Jake walked over and crouched down much like Scott did earlier and Scott helped her swing her cast over his shoulder and then held his hand on her lower back as Jake stood up. “We have played chicken an awful lot, I got this part.” Both twins laughed, “I’ve only dropped her that one time.” He joked.

Scott climbed up the ladder carefully, and Tessa could hear the wood creaking under his feet. “Careful Scotty. And you be careful too Jake, not just because of me but for you, mom doesn’t need both of her children in casts.” Tessa laughed, holding on while Jake walked over to the ladder. 

Scott was already up on the platform, bent down on his knees with his arms out, he winked at Tessa and hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her up easily. Once she was off of Jake’s shoulders, she used both of her arms to help pull herself up. “All good, Jakey, come on up!” She yelled down, settling herself against the tree.

Jake got up without a problem and sat next to her, Scott pulling out a plastic bag from his pocket. “I didn't know that you guys were smokers but I always come prepared!” He smiled at the two and Jake pulled out a bag that looked like his. “Let’s go!” 

Jake had brought a pipe with him, and when Tessa saw it she laughed. “You know that’s mine, right? You straight up took that from my box.” Jake looked away from her quickly with a smile. “You ass. At least you brought it, I’ve missed her.” Tessa looked at the piece with a smile. Fully packed, Tessa brought the piece to her mouth and held the lighter gently to it, holding in the smoke with little coughs. “Scott, I would like you to meet Cortana. She’s been the second-best smoking partner I’ve ever had, second only to Jakey.” She passed the pipe over to Scott who took it gently, holding it up to examine.

“Very pretty! She’s a great pocket size!” Scott beamed at the girl, wasting no more time, hitting it and passing it back to Jake. “I'm just gonna get this started now.” He pointed to the papers and bag in his lap, “That way it won’t look like I was stoned when I rolled it.” All three of them laughed and Scott got to work breaking it apart. Tessa watched with rapt fascination as the alphas quick fingers rolled the paper up, staring unashamedly as he licked the sticky part of the paper. Scott looked up at her and smiled, “You're gonna make me screw it up if you don't stop that.” He winked and Tessa’s face turned pink.

-

It was almost two hours later that Tessa’s stomach growled, alerting them that they had been sitting there for too long. “We should probably get back, I'm starving and people are probably wondering where I'm at.” She yawned, and stretched her arms. “Would anyone like to join me for shitty cafeteria food?” Both boys nodded their heads and they began packing up their things. “Next question.” She laughed harder than she should have, “How the fuck am I getting down from here?”

“I'll get down, then you can just slide off the edge and I’ll catch you, then Jake can follow down. It’ll be easy.” Scott explained with a wave.

“Why are you always on the receiving end, do you think I'm going to drop my own sister or something?”

“If you wanna catch her, bro, that’s fine. I was just trying to help.” Scott shrugged before he disappeared off the edge of the platform. 

Tessa glared at her brother and slid herself to the edge. “Stop it Jake.” Was all she said before she too dropped off the platform. Giggling when she landed right in Scott’s arms. Jake jumped down a few seconds later and the three of them just stood there. 

“You can carry her back if you want.” Scott set her down on the ground, holding her arm, and waiting for a reply. 

“Well I want a cigarette, so Jake, you can carry me so I'm not blowing it in Scotty’s face.” Tess decided and Jake nodded his head. She pulled out the pack of cigarettes from her sling and offered one to Scott, who shook his head. Jake knelt down and she jumped onto his back, just like she had with Scott, and he stood up with a bounce. “And yes, I will share it with you.” Tessa smiled into the top of her brother's head.

-

Once back at the hospital patio, Melissa was standing outside, tossing her cigarette quickly when she saw Scott. Scott rolled his eyes and smirked at her. “Come on, Mom. You really think I haven't been able to smell it on you?” Melissa smiled sheepishly at her son and reached down to grab her discarded smoke.

“Where have you three been? Tess, lunch was served a half-hour ago, you’ll have to go to the cafeteria if you want food.” Melissa shook her head at the girl who smiled.

“I just needed some fresh air, we were headed in to get food now actually.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you guys are starving now.” The older woman rolled her eyes at her son who laughed.

“You know it!” Scott smiled back at his mother and kissed her cheek.

-

After getting a new wheelchair for Tessa, they made their way to the cafeteria and loading her lap up with various snack foods. Tessa pumped her fist in the air and grabbed a couple small bags on Cheetos making Scott chuckled. “You and Liam will get along just fine.” Smiling down at his beta, and she smiled back. 

Fully loaded and not just because of the snacks, they went back up to Tessa’s room where they ran into Liz. “Tessa! There you are! Melissa said that you were on an adventure with Scott and your brother, so I was just checking to see if you were back yet.” Liz walked over and gave both of her kids a hug and kissing Tessa on the head. “I hear you are feeling better?!” She spoke in an excited whisper.

“I do! I feel so much better, actually. I got my big cast off and got this one that’s more comfortable and I can take it off to shower,” Tessa gushed, pointing at her air boot. “As long as I stay sitting down.” She said the last part with added sarcasm. Liz looked at her daughter skeptically.

“That cast isn’t enough for your break, though. It's much too soft to help your leg.” 

“Melissa said it would be alright.”

“Melissa is wrong.”

Liz crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed the chart. Jake and Scott were visibly uncomfortable with the exchange and decided it was best to just sit down and not engage the women in the room. The older woman just shaking her head while flipping through the pages.

“I don't understand.” She murmured quietly.

“I am better mom.” Tessa rolled forward and touched her mother’s arm softly. “I told you, I feel fine, and I am fine.” 

Hanging the chart back on the foot of the bed, Liz nodded her head slowly. “You are fine, I don't know how, but you are. But who am I to question a miracle!” She sniffed and smiled at the girl. “My baby is all better!” She touched her head softly.

“Well not all better, I still have this cast on, but you think I can go home soon?” Tessa looked up at her mother, holding her hand.

“I'll have to check, and I'll do that after I apologize to Melissa.” Kissing her daughters’ head and smiling at the boys, Liz left the room with one final smile at her daughter.

“Now that she’s gone, let's eat!” Tessa threw her arm up in the air and laughed, Scott mimicking her action, Tessa glaring jokingly at him when he raised both arms. “Show off.” She stuck her tongue out at the boy and he laughed harder.

-

Snacks gone and all three teens lounging and laughing around the bed, Tessa was the first to yawn. Jake and Scott exchanged small nods and both made a move to stand up, Tessa shook her head.

“No, it’s ok, stay.” She mumbled with her eyes closed, head lolling to the side. “‘M awake.”

Laughing at his sister, Jake stood up and Scott followed suit. Jake leaning over to kiss the top of her head, Scott settled for touching her leg lightly before pulling the blanket up over her.

Sneaking out of the room and closing the door behind him, Jake turned towards Scott, extending his hand. “I'm sorry for all that shit the last few days, man.” He started, sighing before continuing, “I’ve been the only guy in Tessa’s life for so long that it's an adjustment, having you around. But I'm working on it and I'll get there, I promise.”

“It's all good, dude, I swear. I get it, and I understand, it's just me and my mom so I'm used to being the one to do things. But if it helps you like me anymore, I talked Coach into letting you try out for the team.” Scott laughed as he returned the handshake, gripping with both hands. “Tomorrow, after school, before practice.

“Dude! That’s awesome, thank you!” Jake laughed loudly, smiling from ear-to-ear. “I can't wait to tell Tessa!” He looked back at his sister. “And thank you for today, I know it means a lot to her that you come and visit her.”

“Well I can already tell that I'll be by her side for a long time. It already feels like I’ve known her forever, and she fits right into my pa- my group of friends.” He stumbled, continuing when it seemed like Jake missed the correction. “Let’s hope that you start to like us soon, cause you won’t be able to get rid of us.” Scott smirked, wishing for a moment that Jake was in-the-know because he would have laughed at that.

“If Tessa likes you, you’re in. She’s got the best sense of who someone is, that I’ve ever seen. You’ve already passed the test.” Jake smiled at the boy, clapping him on the shoulder. “I'm gonna head home, man. Thanks for today, and tomorrow!” 

“I'm gonna go check on my mom, I'll catch you tomorrow?” Scott nodded his head at the boy, walking back towards the nurses station. Jake nodded back and the boys both raised a hand at the other before turning and walking separate ways. 

Finding his mom at the desk, she smiled at him. “How’d it go?” She asked, looking skeptically at her son. Scott shook his head.

“She hasn't told him yet.” He started, “And I don't think he will be alright when she does, and I don't think she will take that well.” 

“Scott, it took me weeks to even be able to look at you. I never thought that I would be alright with any of this. Fast-forward a year, and now I house two teenage werewolves.” She chuckled dryly. “Give the boy a chance, he may surprise you. You may even be able to add him to the pack, human or not.” Melissa shrugged. She had been trying to talk Scott into expanding the pack for weeks, Tessa was just both good and terrible timing.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, ma. I truly don't think he will be ok with any of this.” He spoke softly, “He’s gonna try and hit me, especially after how adamant we were about him being crazy.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear if you are still around after this long, you deserve a hug and a cup of cocoa. I promise that Ive been trying to write more for this, my other fandom has finally died down enough that I can finally think of something else. xD I hope you guys stick with me on this journey, and I love you all <3

It was two days later when Tessa was woken up, not by machines but instead by a boy in a red hoodie jumping on her bed. Her eyes flashed when she shot up out of bed and Stiles held his hands out in defense. “Easy, T. It’s just me! It's an exciting day!” Stiles slowly moved back towards her, thumbs sticking up.

“Stiles, might I recommend that you don't jump on a sleeping werewolf?”

“You know, Scotty tells me that all the time.”

“Maybe you should listen to him.” Tessa huffed out, trying to pull the blanket back up over her head.

“Tessaaaaa,” Stiles held the ‘a’ longer than he should, shaking the girl under the blanket. “Get up! Big day!” He continued to shake her, despite the growly sounds she was making. “You get to go home today!” 

That seemed to do the trick, as the blanket was thrown off of her head. “I'm going home?” She cracked a smile and Stiles clapped his hands. Sitting straight up in bed she gave him a high five and pulled out her phone. “I should let Scott know!” She exclaimed, typing away. Had she been paying attention to the boy who woke her, she would have seen his smile falter for a quick second and his whole demeanor change, before forcing the smile again..

“I mean, Scott already knows, that's why he sent me here to tell you.” Stiles plopped himself on the edge of the bed. “Melissa called him early this morning before school. He couldn’t skip, so he sent me instead!” Making a show of waving his hands around, making Tessa chuckle.

“Oh so he sent the sidekick.” She stuck her tongue out at him and his smile fell.

“Not a sidekick, Tessa.” Stiles stared her down, more intensely than she thought necessary. “Let’s not call me that again.” He stood up and sat on the chair in the corner. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize that may offend you.” She tried to say it sincerely but a chuckle made its way through. “Where were you yesterday? When Scott came by, I assumed you would come with.” 

“I was busy.”

Tessa’s phone buzzed in her hand and when she went to look down at the screen, she saw Scott’s name. “Oh Scott’s calling me!” She grinned, showing her phone to the boy. Before she could answer it, Stiles was across the room and snatched the phone from her hands, tossing it on the table beside her. “What the hell, Stiles?”

“It's rude to talk on the phone when you have company, pup.” 

“You’re being very weird today Stiles.” Tessa looked at the boy confused, reaching for her phone.

“I'm not being weird, you’re being rude.” He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could grab the phone. “Can’t we just have a friendly conversation without Scott being involved? I just want some Tessa time.” He smiled again but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she rubbed the spot out of habit. “Alright Stiles, you and me.” Tessa nodded her head staring at the boy who seemed to have done a complete turn around in personality. The way he stared at her made her arm hair stand up, but she smiled at him anyways. “Do you want to go outside?”

Shaking his head slightly, he sat back down on the bed, hand on her good leg. “No, let’s just stay inside today.” He turned to look out the window, rubbing small circles on her leg.

-

A few very uncomfortable hours later, Stiles stood up and walked over towards the window. “I think it's time for me to leave.” He said shortly. A nurse Tessa didn't recognize brought in her lunch tray.

“You don't have to leave! You can stay and eat with me.” Tessa smiled at the boy and opened her tray. “Grilled cheese, it's perfect to share! I'll even give you my Jello.” She shook the cup at him and he didn't even turn his head.

“Catch you later, pup.” Stiles spoke, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and shocking her into silence. This is what she wanted, but it seemed wrong. He walked out the door and she reached for her phone. 5 missed calls from Scott and one from Jake. She hit redial for Jake’s number and listened to the ringing while she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Tessy? Are you alright?” Jake’s voice boomed through the speaker, sounding out of breath.

“I'm fine Jakey, why whats up?”

“Have you seen Stiles today?” 

“He just left, actually.”

“He was just there.” He seemed to be talking to someone else. “What did he say to you?”

Taking another bite of her sandwich and rolling her eyes, even though he couldn’t see it, made her feel better. “What do you mean? We just talked for a few hours, then when I got my lunch he just left. Who are you with?”

“Scott. Why didn't you answer your phone earlier?” Jake sounded more out of breath than before and Tessa started to get anxious.

“Stiles snatched my phone out of my hand and said it was rude to be on the phone when I had company. He was being a bit weird today though, he even kissed my cheek before he left, not that I mind but-”

“Tess, where did he go?” Scotts voice cut her off. “It’s important that we find him.”

“Uh- I don't know, he told me that I was getting out today and everything was fine, then all of a sudden everything changed in him and it was weird.” She rambled, putting her food down. “What is going on, Scott? You guys are freaking me out.”

“Stiles has been missing for two days now. Don't leave your room, we’re on the way.”

-

Melissa burst through Tessa’s door looking frantic. “Are you alright?” She closed the door gently behind her, but Tessa caught a glimpse of nurses frantically running through the halls.

“I'm fine, what is going on?” She craned her neck trying to look out of the windows. “Is this about Stiles?”

“What do you know about Stiles?” Whipping her head towards the girl in the bed. “Have you seen him?” Melissa quickly walked over to the bed, touching Tessa. “We think Stiles might be in trouble, I need to know what you know.”

“Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago, Scott said that Stiles has been missing for two days? What does that mean? Is he alright?” Tessa sat up straight, turning herself in the bed facing Melissa. “I need to go and find him, I'm sure I'll be able to smell him.” She made a move to stand up and Melissa put her hands on her shoulders.

“You need to stay right here with me, Tess. Scott and the rest of the pack are out looking for him now.” Melissa rubbed her hands on the girl's shoulders, giving her a weak smile. 

“Scott said that he and Jake were on their way here, but I'm sure that I can follow him, he just left.” Tessa grabbed Melissa’s hands and dropped them at the woman's side. “I can't just sit here and wait, I need to do something.” When she tried to stand, Melissa grabbed her shoulders slightly more forcefully.

“No, Tessa, you need to stay put. If Scott said he is on the way, you should stay here with me until he gets here.” Melissa pushed the girl back into a sitting position. When Tessa opened her mouth Melissa held up a finger. “I mean it. Stay.” 

-

Tessa and Melissa sat in uncomfortable silence until Tessa heard Scott’s voice down the hall. When he burst through the door much like his mother had done, Melissa almost jumped out of her skin. The older woman hugged her son briefly before heading back into the hall and joining the nurses rushing around.

“What the hell is going on, Scott? Why is everyone going crazy today?” Tessa asked, standing up and walking over to him. He wrapped her in a hug and held her by the shoulders, looking her over. “Scott?” Tessa asked again and Scott’s eyes flicked to hers.

“It’s a long story, but right now I'm just glad that you’re alright.” He spoke softly to her, rubbing his hands down her shoulders. “Where did he go?” Scott looked at her softly. 

Tessa moved out of Scott’s grasp and climbed into her wheelchair, rolling towards the door. Scott stood in front of the door and looked down at her, shaking his head. “Scott, come on. I can help you follow him, His scent is still fresh in my nose.”

Scott looked at Tessa and sighed, turning to pace the length of her room. He paced in silence for what felt like forever before he stopped and sat on her bed with a huff. “You can't go, Tess. You aren’t ready for that yet, the pack and the sheriff’s department has it covered.” He rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. “There isn’t anything you need to worry about right now. But my mom said that you were supposed to go home today. I thought you should stay here, but now I think it's best if you do go home, to the pack house.” 

“There’s a pack house? Do I have to live there? I don't think my mom will let me move into a house of people I’ve known for a week, Scott.” Tessa rambled off, rolling herself towards her Alpha.

“You don't have to tell her, I just think that for the night you should be with people who can protect you and know what kinds of things they need to protect you from.” Scott began gathering up all of the personal items he could see, tossing them into Tessa’s ‘patient belonging’ bag. 

“Scott, you haven't even told me what I need to be protected from! Stiles? Is that what I need to be protected from?” She waved her hand around with a dry laugh. “Stiles is pack isn’t he? Why would I need protection from Stiles?” Her face became serious and she pointed at Scott, poking him in the chest. “Also, two days? You were with me yesterday and you didn't tell me that Stiles had been missing for two days?” 

“I was trying not to worry you, T. This isn’t the first time that someone had gone away for a few days, sometimes this life gets to people, especially the humans.” Scott stood up and put his hands on either side of the wheelchair, leaning down to Tessa’s face. “Now come on, I'm taking you out of here and we’re going to the pack house.”

Tessa pulled her phone out of her sling while Scott continued to pack up her things. “I’ve got to let my mom know Scott, if she comes into work she will know that I was released and she will freak out.” She opened a chat with her mom and brother. “She will never let me stay with you, knowing that I'm getting out Scott. Can't someone just stay with me at my house?” ‘Getting out today, Scott bringing me home.’ She sent the text, quickly getting a thumbs-up from her brother and about a dozen smiley faces from her mother.

Scott stopped packing for a second and thought about it. “I guess we could do that, just leave your window unlocked in case we need more people. I'll stay with you for tonight and we will work something out for later if needed.”

Tessa let out a barking laugh. “Oh Scotty, you really think that my mom is gonna let a hot guy just stay the night with me and be alright with it?”

“Hot guy, huh?” Scott turned and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning pink. “Not the point. She’s not going to let a guy stay the night with me, hot or not.”

“I can get one of the girls to stay then, just leave the window unlocked for me, I'll come in after your mom is asleep.” Seeming to be finished packing her things, Scott dropped the bag onto her lap. “Shame I didn't have you meet Erica yet. I'll get her to meet us at the pack house, we need to stop there before anything. He stepped behind the wheelchair, starting to push her out of the room when Tessa laughed again.

“Scott? As excited as I am to go home, I think I should probably get changed out of these hospital clothes first. I don't even have a shoe on.” Tessa started rifling through the bag on her lap, pulling out a shirt, shorts, and her one shoe, waving them at Scott who huffed. 

“Right, yeah.” He let go of the handles and walked to face the door. “I'll stay turned this way, hurry up and get changed. Tessa rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

-

Melissa handled Tessa’s release paperwork and made it probably the quickest hospital release in the history of hospitals, kissing both of their heads before basically pushing them out the door. “Keep her safe, Scott.” Melissa whispered to her son who nodded.

Scott wheeled her out to his mom’s car, looking around him the whole way there. “Hop in, I'll take this back inside.” Opening the passenger door and holding out his hand. “Lock the doors while I'm gone.”

“Alright, mom.” Tessa chuckled, grabbing his hand and swinging herself into the car. 

“I'm serious, lock the door.” Scott pointed at her while she closed the door, making a huge show at pressing the lock button.

“Dramatic much?” She stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her a thumbs up, disappearing into the parking lot. Reaching down to un-snap her air cast, she heard a tap on the window. “Scott, I know, the doors are locked.” She rolled her eyes, looking up at the face in the window. “Stiles!” She jumped.

“Open the door, little pup.” Stiles smiled at her wickedly.

Tessa unlocked the door and opened it. “Stiles! What the hell is going on? Scott is being all weird and wont tell me anything. Melissa said that you’ve been missing for two days? What is happening?” She rattled off, stepping out of her air cast and getting out of the car, looking at the boy's eyes.

“I haven’t been missing, Scott is just trying to keep us apart.” Stiles spoke softly, putting his arms on either side of Tessa, trapping her between his body and the car, smiling down at her. “You don't want to stay apart do you, Tessa?” He lowered his head to the side of her neck and inhaled sharply.

“Stiles? What are you doing?” Tessa put her hand on his chest and tried to push him off but he didn't move. “Stiles?”

“Now, now, little pup. Isn’t this how you wolves are? Scent is a very powerful thing, you can tell what someone feels just by their scent.” He sniffed at her again and she shuddered. “I wish I could tell what you're feeling now.”

“I feel like you should take a step back, Scott will be back any minute.” Tessa whispered, clearly not fully wanting him to step back, as she tilted her head back slightly. “He will be so happy to see you!” She shook her head, trying to clear the feelings away. 

“Oh I doubt that. But you didn't answer me. Do you want us to stay apart?” Stiles looked her right in the eyes and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dark circles around them.

“No.” She whispered, breathless. “I don't want that.”

Stiles grinned at her again before moving his arms and letting her free. “Good girl.” And he turned and walked away right as Scott was coming from around the corner on the phone.

Tessa put a hand to her chest and let her head hit the roof of the car, staring off into the parking lot. Scott saw her standing outside the car and quickly said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, running to her. “Tessa! I thought I said to stay in the car?”

“Actually you told me to lock the door.” She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. Scott put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently until she looked at him.

“He was here wasn't he?” Scott’s eyes flashed red for a moment and Tessa sucked in a breath, nodding her head. “Damn it!” Scott smacked the roof of the car making the girl jump. “Get in the car.” He demanded, flinging open the door again and motioning for her to get inside. “What did he say to you?”

Tessa got in the car and looked up at Scott sadly. “He said that he hasn't been missing, that you’ve just been trying to keep him and I apart.”

Scott shook his head and after being sure that she was in the car fully, he slammed the door shut. Moments later, getting into the driver's seat and slamming his door too. “Tess, you know that’s not the case. I wouldn't try and keep the two of you apart unless there was something wrong, and I think that there is.” He spoke calmly, turning to look at her.

“Why would there be something wrong?” She asked him, rolling her eyes. “Is it because of me?”

Scott shook his head quickly and reached out to touch her leg. “T, this has nothing to do with you, other than the fact that you are the only one who has seen Stiles in days. I don't know what is wrong but I just know that something is.” He took a breath. “That’s why I need to keep you safe, and that is exactly what I plan to do.” He looked around the parking lot and started the car. “Let’s get to the pack house and grab Erica.”

-

After they turned off the main road, right on the outskirts of the Preserve, Tessa began sniffing at the air. “I think I can smell them.” She said excitedly and Scott smiled brightly. “Well I know that I can smell the ones that I met the other day, Isaac and Liam, but there are so many other scents that I don't know.” 

“Yeah, I had planned on you meeting them in smaller groups, but everyone is there right now. Sorry in advance, they are insane.” Scott chuckled to himself but when he heard Tessa’s heart start beating faster he reached over and grabbed her hand. “Don't worry, you’ll be fine.” Scott had been told that a touch from your alpha could be calming, he didn't know if that was true but it seemed to be working right now.

When the car pulled up to the house Tessa’s heart seemed to be beating normally so Scott let go of her hand and got out of the car. Tessa was out of the car and quickly by his side within seconds making the alpha chuckle. He reached down and grabbed her hand again earning a small smile from the girl. Together they walked up the porch, the front door swinging open. Liam smiled at the pair and Tessa smiled back brightly at him.

“I thought it would be better if you saw a familiar face first.” The blond boy beamed at her, pulling her into a hug which she returned gratefully. “Come on in, everyone is super excited to meet you!” He took Tessa’s hand from Scott and held tightly. Scott closed the door behind them and watched his betas, smelling contentment and happiness coming from the both of them.

“Guys! This is Tessa!” Liam announced to a room full of people staring at Tessa. Tessa froze and squeezed Liam’s hand tightly. Three girls bounced over to them and pulled her away from Liam, Tessa reaching her arm out for the familiar boys touch. Allison pulled her until she was sitting in the middle of a huge couch in the middle of the room.

“I'm Allison, this is Lydia and Erica. We are going to be staying with you tonight!” The girl spoke quickly, her smile taking up half of her face. “Scott is an ass for not introducing us sooner, we are going to make up for that tonight!” She clapped her hands looking at the two other girls for agreement. The three girls looked so different it was amazing that they were a group.

“We are going to have a good old fashioned sleepover, complete with popcorn, movies, make-up and boy talk!” The red-head of the group, Lydia, sat down on the couch behind Tessa, grabbing tufts of her hair in hands. 

“By movies, she means the Notebook, just a heads up.” Jackson spoke from the corner of the room where he, Derek and Isaac were sitting around a table.

“Obviously.” Lydia, Allison and Tessa said at the same time, the girls looking at each other and laughing.

“Jesus.” Jackson rubbed his hand down his face and went back to looking at whatever was on the table.

“Well I'm going with only because Scott tells me you smoke some good stuff.” The third girl, Erica, winked at her and Tessa pumped her fist in the air, making them laugh.  
“I was worried that Scotty was the only smoker here.” Tessa giggled, watching hands shoot up in the air. Lydia, Allison and Liam the only ones not raising their hands and Tessa clapped excitedly. “Oh goody, I feel more comfortable already.” 

“Just no cigarettes in the house.”Derek pointed at her and she raised her hands and nodded her head.

“You got it, dude.” She gave him two thumbs-up and Derek chuckled.

“You and Stiles must get along great.” He sounded half amused and half annoyed. At the mention of Stiles everyone got quiet and looked elsewhere.

“I could go for a cigarette, anyone like to join?” Jackson clapped his hands down on the table and stood up with a stretch. Tessa stood up and Liam stood by her side. “Let’s go to the back porch.” Jackson said as he was walking through the door to the kitchen already.

Tessa scurried after him, Liam right on her tail. When they got outside Jackson was already sitting in a chair positioned around a patio table with a lit candle on top. Tessa wrinkled her nose at the smell but sat down across from him anyways. Before she could pull out her pack, Jackson tossed his across the table at her, nodding his head. Still silent the boy put the cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag, blowing it out like a sigh.

Tessa took one from the pack and offered it to Liam who shook his head. “I just wanted to come out with you.” He smiled at the girl and she smiled back, lighting the cigarette and setting it back on the pack in front of Jackson.

“So.” Tessa spoke softly, smoke curling out of her mouth. She leaned back in the chair and Jackson did the same.

“Yeah.” He responded and they sat there for a few more minutes in silence before he spoke again. “This was a bad introduction night, and I'm sorry about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“This whole thing with Stiles. They may not want to tell you, but I think that everyone should be on the same level. Even the new beta.” He leaned forward putting his arms on the table and looking directly at Tessa. “Stiles has been strange his whole life, but these last few weeks he has been weirder than normal.” He took another drag and slowly let it out. He pointed the cigarette at Tessa. “I think you have something to do with it.”

The door to the kitchen flew open and Derek stood in the door frame and growled at Jackson. “Stop.” His eyes flashed red and Jackson scoffed but looked down at the table anyways.

“We can't tiptoe around her Der. She’s a part of the pack now and she should know.”

“That isn’t your decision to make Jacks.” Liam whispered and Jackson growled lowly at him.

“He is right, Jacks and you know it.” Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden frame.

“Can we not talk about her like she isn’t here?” Tessa spat, her own eyes flashing. Derek sighed and sat between her and Jackson.

“Tessa, we don't understand how you fit into all of this.” Derek started reaching for the pack of cigarettes but not taking one out. “It’s not that it has anything to do with you, but since you seem to be the only one Stiles will currently talk to, you may be our only way to get to him. Jackson is right, Stiles has always been an odd one,” He smiled slightly, “But since the last trouble we had in Beacon Hills, he has been a different kind of strange. Sometimes we don't see him for days, but when he comes back, he’s more like his old self.” 

“So what part do I play?” She asked squishing out her cigarette butt in the ashtray on the table.

“The day you had your accident was the first time anyone had seen Stiles in days, and he had been around the whole time you were in the hospital, acting normally. Then two days ago, he left again. He smelled more anxious and jumpy than normal, which I didn't think was possible.” Derek chuckled dryly, handing the pack back to Tessa, who looked at Jackson and he nodded before reaching his hand out for the pack. Tessa took one out and tossed it back to him.

“So you think that the weirdness is triggered by me?” She asked carefully, playing with the lighter.

Derek shook his head softly and sighed. “I don't know, maybe? This new version of him seems to have taken a liking to you.” Tessa thought he sounded a little sad about that but she didn't question it.

“When I saw him this morning, he seemed normal until I started talking about Scott. It was like he was a different person after I brought him up. I saw him just before Scott and I came here, and he was nothing like the boy I met a few days ago.” Derek’s head snapped towards her and she stopped talking immediately seeing the serious look on his face.

“You’ve seen him since this morning?” Derek’s whole demeanor changed, sitting up straighter and seeming more alert. “What did he say? What did he do?”

“Well I can tell you that he was different for sure, Stiles can't seem to string together a full sentence that could be in any way taken in a different way without blushing,” She started and all three boys chuckled lightly, Tessa’s own face turning pink. “But when I saw him before I left the hospital, he seemed, I don't know,” She shrugged her shoulders, face turning more pink. “Bolder?”

“Bolder? Yeah that doesn’t sound like Stiles at all.” Jackson laughed low, ashing his cigarette. He stopped laughing when Derek shot him a glare.

“I don't know how to explain it but he basically trapped me between him and the car, He told me that he wasn't missing but that Scott was trying to keep us apart, whatever that means. Then he kept sniffing my neck and when I said Scott was coming he all but ran off.” She shuddered thinking back at how different he was from the sweet boy she met earlier in the week. “He asked me if I wanted us to stay apart and when I said ‘No’ he gave me this wicked smile and ran off.” When she finished talking, Derek’s hands were clenched tightly, his jaw clenched. 

“I told you something was wrong.” Derek stood up quickly, knocking the chair backwards and pointing as Jackson before storming into the house.

After Derek stomped into the house and slammed the door closed, Tessa looked at Jackson and Liam carefully. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly, looking at the almost gone cigarette in her hand.

“You didn't, Tess. Derek has thought that there had been something wrong with Stiles for weeks and no one agreed, we all just thought that he was still shook up over what happened with his dad. But this isn’t normal Stiles behavior at all.” Liam spoke up finally. “Not only is Stiles a terrible flirt, but he is also really really bad at flirting with girls, specifically.” His eyes widened and he nodded his head a little, hoping she would catch on.

Tessa’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and her eyes went wide. “You mean to tell me that Stiles and Derek-” She started and both boys nodded. 

“Well not officially but we all know it.” Jackson waved a hand.

Tessa blushed before leaning in closer to them, “That wasn't the vibe I was picking up at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Be honest <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me something to tell me if you liked it or not! Be brutal!
> 
> x


End file.
